yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Johnathan sends a message to Jack Skellington/Caught by Oogie Boogie
Here is how Johnathan Chiller sends help from Jack Skellington in Welcome to Horrorland. Meanwhile, Johnathan was sending a message to Jack Skellington for help. Johnathan Chiller: I must warn Jack Skellington about this event! I must hurry! Soon enough, He wrote a message to Jack for help as soon as he could. Johnathan Chiller: There! Now to send Jack a message. With that said, A Raven came taking the message and sending it to Jack. Johnathan Chiller: I just hope it won't be too late. Suddenly, He begins to hear an evil laugh. Johnathan Chiller: Who's there? Then, Oogie Boogie appears! Oogie Boogie: Well, well, well, what have we here? Johnathan Chiller, huh? Ooh, I'm really scared! So you're the one everybody's talkin' about! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You're jokin', you're jokin' I can't believe my eyes You're jokin' me, you gotta be This can't be the right guy. He's ancient, he's ugly I don't know which is worse I might just split a seam now If I don't die laughing first. When Mr. Oogie Boogie says There's trouble close at hand You'd better pay attention now Cause I'm the Boogie Man. And if you aren't shakin' There's something very wrong Cause this may be the last time You hear the Boogie Song Ohhh. Skeletons: Ohhh Oogie Boogie: Ohhh Skeletons: Ohhh Oogie Boogie: Ohhh Bats: Ohhh Oogie Boogie and Chorus: I'm (he's) the Oogie Boogie Man Oogie Boogie: Well if I'm feelin' antsy And there's nothin' much to do I might just cook a special batch Of snake and spider stew. And don't ya know the one thing That would make it work so nice? A roly-poly Johnathan Chiller To add a little spice. Chorus: Ohhh Oogie Boogie: Oh, yeah Oogie Boogie and Chorus: I'm (he's) the Oogie Boogie Man Johnathan Chiller: Release me now or you must face The dire consequences Princess Yuna and her friends are expecting me So please, come to your senses Oogie Boogie: You're jokin', you're jokin' I can't believe my ears Would someone shut this fella up? I'm drownin' in my tears. It's funny, I'm laughing You really are too much And now, with your permission, I'm going to do my stuff Johnathan Chiller: What are you going to do? Oogie Boogie: I'm going to do the best I can (Musical Interlude) Oh, the sound of rollin' dice To me is music in the air Cause I'm a gamblin' Boogie Man Although I don't play fair. It's much more fun, I must confess When lives are on the line Not mine, of course but yours, old boy Now that'd be just fine. Johnathan Chiller: Release me fast or you'll have to answer for this heinous act! Oogie Boogie: Oh brother, you're somethin' You put me in a spin You aren't comprehending The position that you're in It's hopeless, you're finished You haven't got a prayer Cause I'm Mr. Oogie Boogie And you ain't goin' nowhere! With a lot of spiders coming out of him, Oogie used his web to trap him. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225